Questions about prices
by simonanderson
Summary: Itassis is trying to live after the master's defeat only to muse on a certain ranger. When he loses his mystic ranger status she wonders what is keeping him from leaving.


**The price of love**

Itassis x Chip

She lay on the mattress after a long day in her library. After the death of the master she had little to do. Experiments would come and go with little cause except her own curiosity. Until he decided to show up passing their previous battles with a forgiveness that was hard to grasp in the beginning. Normally she would want to fight someone who opposed her for so long. A sound of plateware dropping gently on her table gave him away before the familiar feeling of the mattress dipping with his weight announced him. No one was happy to find out he was courting one of the previous ten terrors. Pulling him towards her both were still happy laying on the bed.

It had been years since her leader was destroyed. Now she was holding one of those rangers keeping him in heart and mind as one would a lover. They both started as friends after the many battles in the past. Both of them began studying magic from their different views leading to a deeper understanding on the force that bound them together. He had come in crying after being picked apart verbally by his teammate. Looking down at him in her embrace she felt he needed to smile. Leaning in he caught her in a kiss. From that kiss their relationship began.

Looking at the young man currently on top of her she smiled before wrapping her arms around the human.

"They made their decision, as of today I am no longer a mystic ranger."

Itassis was shocked at the decision of the remaining rangers before he finished.

"Mystic mother did not allow my magic to be sealed so I can still practice. I am just a magician now.

Hugging him for the cost he had to pay for staying with her. Feeling angry at the rest of the rangers her emotions were soon de railed by a pair of lips on hers in a warm kiss. Resting his weight on his elbows with his red hair a bright contrast to the personality of the pleasant yellow ranger.

"Everyone deserves to be loved Itassis, and if you still want to be with me it is a small price to pay. Giving up my ranger status."

She had enough of having hime defends his choice to himself. Cradling his face in her hands she could only shut him up as his hands rested above her waist lowering his weight on her comfortably. His fingers seemed to heat her just by simple touches they shared. It was a warmth that was intoxicatingly pleasant watching him lean forward before feeling a tip of her ear being playfully bit at. The sensation brought a whimper before she pulled him close. Rolling over she could now listen to his breath speed up. Pulling the skirt from her one piece bodice. His heart beat rocketed as his eyes made contact with her bare legs. Twitching her jackal ears happily feeling his breath over them. Wondering something she looked up at him before asking.

"Chip, do you find me attractive despite not being human?"

The human looked at her for a moment questioning where the need to ask such things came from. Raising an eyebrow at the blushing jackal demon Itassis tried to ask in a more scientific process.

"Do you find my body pleasing despite being a non human life form? If so what do you find...sexy?"

Feeling the word on her toungue she wanted to know if he could look at her as a female albeit a demonic one.

"Your beautiful with a great mind and body, and do not let anyone tell you different."

Warming her heart she still wanted an answer.

"What about my body do you like? I want to know for future relations."

She could feel his hands snake to her hips as he began to whisper his explanation. Rubbing her legs against his she could feel something extra between them. Turning her over his hands descended to her back side giving it a playful squeeze that got a small squeak. Blushing at his words as well as the feeling of his roaming appendages she did not know all the different things he liked. Feeling the bare hands grasp at her bosom kept in place by her top. Gasping at the pleasant feelings she wished it would never end before his hands slid up to her face tracing the outline of her glasses before lowering himself to her neck. Biting at her pulse point made her begin to lose her grip on the self control she tried to master for so long. Framing her face he moved up before she found a slight pressure on her blue lips coming from him. A moment of fluttering action made her feel light headed as his words allowing just enough thought to grab his hands entwining their fingers. Resting his head against her shoulder she proclaimed jokingly.

"if you can leave me alone after all that then your a bigger terror then I am."

His turn to blush made his face rival a tomato as a deep kiss began while both were on their sides. Pulling his hands to her body she told him to continue as a leg began to wrap around his waist with a sinful grin. Fondling her body again made her blush with a blissful grin. Smiling as his other hand helped the first in their mission as she began to gasp in pleasure. She would get him to do all that he whispered to her and after that she had more then a couple of her own to try.


End file.
